


killer&bitch

by mengxiaoye



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengxiaoye/pseuds/mengxiaoye





	killer&bitch

killer&bitch

 

Zero承认，在久远之前曾经有过一段时间，他对fl4k怀抱着一种近乎疯狂的迷恋。  
虽然事后看来，那其实不过是他对暴虐和杀戮的崇拜具象，但在当时，他的确将那种残酷的欲望误判成了所谓的爱情。  
后来在他漫长的生涯中，他也这样“爱上”过许多人。他的爱意往往始于杀戮，最后在对方气绝的那一瞬间消失无踪。他试图将人杀得漂亮一些，干脆利落地割喉，伤口精准到让血沿着一个方向喷射出来，落在地上的血迹能留下一道优美的弧线，却不会沾染到死者的脸上，对方将在一片迷离的血雾中倒下，如同艺术品般优雅精致地跟这个世界告别。在那凄艳迷离的血光中，他的爱会在一瞬间被催化到顶点，饱含着深切的心动、心痛、愉悦、悲哀，以及性冲动，混杂在一起，在下一个瞬间跟着对方那飞絮般的性命一起消散。  
他发现，他不再能继续爱着对方，跟对方长得怎么样，个性好不好，吃得多不多，死得好不好看没有半毛钱关系。只是单纯地因为，死了，没有战胜他，被他杀了。他没法继续爱一具尸体。  
太脆弱了，他想。不论是他的爱，还是他待宰的爱人。……们。

被他“爱上”的倒霉蛋中，只有fl4k还活着。他杀不了fl4k，于是他对fl4k的爱恋就理所当然地延续了下去，直到他离开公司去做雇佣兵，后来又做了宝藏猎人。  
给改造产品设计了情感系统和性功能这件事最初只是项目工程师的恶趣味，但因为与zero同批次的一名改造人爱上了空间站里的一个压力泵，企图与压力泵私奔时造成了工作间故障的缘故，后续的产品不得不将那些还不完善的情感系统移除掉。于是zero成了最后一批拥有这个碍事系统的产品型号，fl4k他们则是倒数第二批。  
他们相遇在一个不该相遇的地方。Fl4k因为坚持要养宠物，被踢出了公司的安保系统，扔进武器库和zero他们这些兵器一起吃螺丝睡仓库，一起去这个星球的各个犄角旮旯里打打杀杀。  
那次的事情发生在某次他们被编在一组执行任务的时候。  
清理掉一个强盗的据点后，小组成员联系了公司，接着在原地休息一下，回收任务中死亡的兵器尸体，或者捡捡战利品。Zero捡到一小包子弹当零食吃，正准备去深处搜查一下还有没有别的什么的时候，不经意地看到fl4k正在喂狗。  
Zero是被喂狗中的fl4k吸引的，这很离奇也很好笑，但事实的确如此。  
当然吸引zero的理由并不是什么诸如“fl4k是个有爱心的改造人”之类的弱智理由，事实上他都没怎么注意那条狗。当时fl4k也在战中受了伤，仍保持着肉体的胳膊上有数个弹孔，经过改造的机械腿被酸液腐蚀，外壳掉下来一大块，裸露着内中的线路和合金骨骼，行动时会擦出细微的火花。他拎着斧头，从尸堆里随便拉出来一具肤色看起来比较正常的，熟练地剁下尸体的一条胳膊。尸体是不会像活人那样在断肢时喷血的，但仍有暗色的血液迸溅出来，沾在他手上，他和胳膊上流下的血汇在一起……他把那条砍下来的胳膊丢给他的狗，接着去砍尸体的腿。  
Zero看着他砍尸体，身上那套多余的性器官第一次出现了反应。他的身体突然擅自做好准备进入别人或者被进入，不该硬的地方硬了，不该湿的地方湿了。

Fl4k喂完了狗就坐在尸体上开始处理自己的伤口。  
他用刚才剁尸体的斧头尖挑出胳膊上嵌进肉里的弹片，接近手肘的位置大约有一处弹片埋得比较深的伤口，挑不出来，就干脆用斧头的刃把皮肉划开。  
皮开肉绽的一瞬间他的动作顿了一下。  
Zero想，他是会痛的。  
接着，fl4k抬头叫了他一声。  
“喂，那边那个。”  
“……”  
Zero没有想过会被叫住，一时间社交程序因为没有应对这种情况的先例而变得有点凌乱。他走过去，没有说话，在头盔的数位屏上显示了一个“？”。  
“那个，给我一下。”fl4k指了指他的手，那里握着他还没吃完的小半包子弹。  
Fl4k敲开子弹壳，将火药洒在伤口上，接着点火。他喉咙中发出一声闷哼，的伤口上腾起一小缕淡色的烟，然后一切恢复常态。  
Zero静静地看着，不由得看住了。  
他怔怔地盯着fl4k手臂上的伤口，两个血洞，和一道深长到可以看见肌肉的割裂伤。伤口被烧过以后，边缘处的皮肉收缩，但内中仍不时涌出鲜血。Zero的呼吸变得紊乱，他开始想象，自己的手指、舌头，或者其他什么，插入那样的伤口里，掏出更多的血来，流到自己身上；或者是那条手臂，流着血，强硬地压住他，从脚踝摸着他，摸到他双腿之间的部位，然后狠狠地捅进去……  
Zero发现，原来自己下面的器官不只是用来排泄的。他硬得不行，后面那个隐秘的开口更是恬不知耻地流下一股不知道是什么的液体。幸而他腿上有伤，正在出血，后面流出来的东西顺着原本就被血迹湿的贴身裤子，连同血液一起淌下来，湿到膝盖。  
Fl4k看了看他，完全被改装的头部没有表情，让人无法捉摸。  
“要给你也烧一下么？”他指了指zero腿上正在流血的弹孔。  
“……不用。”  
Zero尽量作出冷淡的态度，转身走了。  
他的系统有点过载，再继续看下去，他也不知道会发生什么。  
他看到那一样事物，并对那件事物产生了性欲，他绝望地想，完蛋了，他爱上他了。  
至少之前那位跟压力泵私奔的老哥是这样定义爱情的。

兵器们的生活其实不怎么被限制，公司对他们的态度是，只要不逃跑、不造成骚乱，要干什么随便。有专门的兵器库给他们休息，或者充电和维修，并提供各种型号的螺丝和汽油，不喜欢的话，也可以去不远的员工超市买其他吃的用的。  
理论上来说zero这个型号的兵器不需要睡觉，但大家都习惯在充电的时候顺便让系统保持休眠，不过也有不睡的，拖着几米长的充电线在仓库里走来走去，十分碍事。  
Fl4k的话，因为型号不一样，充电的接口也不同。另外他似乎不大喜欢和这群工具人有什么过多的交流，他往往睡在仓库外面，挖出电路光缆，从里面单独接了一个充电口出来。  
生活一如常态，zero还是整天沉默着看他从各种奇怪地方搜出来的诗集，不和人说话，也很少参与公司的集体活动。至于fl4k，他大概已经忘记了那天是谁借了他子弹。  
在这样的平静之下，zero心中的暗流却异常汹涌起来。  
他会时常想着fl4k，想他的伤口，想他处理伤口时的样子，想他看着自己的时候……接着他的身体就会因为这样的念想而发生反应。  
催生出这种反应的欲望尖锐而强硬，他不得不悄悄地将他躁动不安的下身处理一下。他需要通过阴茎和后方的肛门……或者那个地方应该叫阴道什么的，喷出点什么，来抹平这种妨碍系统运行的欲求。  
不得不说，设计这个系统的工程师真的是个死变态。  
他要在大多数同事都休眠的时候，一个人偷偷跑到维修室的隔间里自慰。开始的时候只是上下揉一揉硬起来的阴茎射出来就好，后来这种单一的高潮无法满足，他就要想办法把后面的穴也搞定，从手指到霰弹枪的枪管他都用过，但也就那么回事。  
他当然知道他最想要的是什么。  
自慰的时候他通常会想着fl4k。一方面想进入他的嘴巴、弹孔，或者他身上其他什么能接纳他的洞穴，另一方面也想让fl4k用他的手臂，性器，入侵他那个被各种枪械搞过的甬道。当然这是一种什么样的离奇体位是不用细想的，这种事情，只要爽就够了。  
他的身体在隐秘中十分放荡，但表面上他仍装作跟fl4k完全不熟的样子，冷冷淡淡地继续着生活，然后在任务分组时仿佛不经意地站到fl4k身边去，理所当然地和他分在一起。  
战斗中，他端着狙击枪，远远地瞄准着fl4k的身影，看他杀人、受伤……有时他可以在敌人伤到fl4k之前就开枪帮他解决掉，但他没有那么做，他着迷着fl4k受伤的那一瞬间略略颤动的身体，流出的血，或者子弹打在金属外壳上迸出的火星，都让他感到美好。  
战后，fl4k往往会在公司的飞机来接应前喂饱他的狗。他是真的很喜欢他的狗，受伤不严重的时候，喂完了还会哄哄它，摸它的头和腹部，让它舔自己的脸和伤口。  
Zero把子弹壳咬得粉碎，他心态爆炸了，因为他意识到自己正在认真地恨着一条狗。

很久之后，zero才明白，其实他那时所钟情的也许并非fl4k本人，而是他这一生都在追求的“强者之死”这件事。至于后来他对fl4k所抱持的是怎样的感情，那是他不太懂也不想懂的事情。毕竟就算是人类也没办法完全准确地判定感情这回事，更何况他一个情感系统残缺的改造人。  
他会对他所认为的强者同时产生性和杀戮的欲望，也许这是系统的漏洞，他虽然有感情系统和性功能，但他注定不会像人类一样追求或拥有那种温情美满的爱。他自杀戮而生，他的一切都将伴随着杀戮，包括他爱的人，和爱他的人。  
想明白这件事并且把这条属性加入系统之后，当年他的一些行为就很好懂了。  
比如为什么那次会突然挥刀砍向fl4k。  
那次他们被公司命令去某个怪物的据点进行日常屠杀，由于受害者们激烈反抗，最终活下来的只有他和fl4k两个人。  
和公司联络的通讯器在战斗中不知道被扔哪去了，fl4k淡定地小声咒骂着，一边在尸堆中想找个能用的别的通讯设备。  
Zero坐在垃圾桶上吃子弹，看着他忙来忙去地翻尸体。  
Fl4k转头看他事不关己的样子，说：“谁让你坐在那的？”  
“目标已经全部清除。”  
言下之意：我的任务结束，可以休息了。  
Fl4k不说话，继续找了起来。  
Zero把没吃完的子弹收起来，跳下垃圾桶，原本想帮他一起找一下，可在看到他弯腰搜查尸体的时候，突然怔住了。  
这件事距今年代已经太过久远，当时zero具体的想法已不可考，总之，大约因为对爱情这件事变态的理解，他忽然抽刀砍向了fl4k。  
感情对改造人来说只是个娱乐功能，杀人才是重点项目。Zero的刀很快，从他决定拔刀，到那一刀落下去，只有一瞬间。  
瞬间之后，他的谋杀失败了。  
刀刃被fl4k握住，用那只机械臂，接触的刹那，崩溅出无数深紫色镒渣的残片。  
他听到fl4k嘲弄地略笑了笑，对他说：“你终于忍不住了，婊子。”  
接着他的刀被折断，他整个人被fl4k掐着脖子提起来，扔掉了身上所有的枪和手雷，然后摔进一旁的尸体里。  
Fl4k走过来时，他觉得自己会被杀掉，可惜没有。  
怪物的营地里被尸体铺满，它们被割喉那一瞬间喷溅出来的血将雪地连同底下浅色的沙子一起染成触目惊心的红。那样的尸山血海中，fl4k第一次把他压着上了。  
Fl4k用靴子里藏的匕首割开他的裤子，动作十分粗鲁，划伤了他的屁股，但这却让他更加兴奋起来。  
“你以为我不知道么？给我递子弹那次，你的裤子都湿了……你们这个型号淫乱的吓人，干脆不要做杀手，去做性玩具好了。”  
Zero被他压着，一言不发地听他说话，他无可反驳，也不想反驳。  
Fl4k在他腿间摸了一把，不意外地摸到一手湿滑。  
“被我干有那么高兴吗？还是你之前自慰的时候想的都是我……”  
有被他看到吗？Zero想，应该没有，他在修理间自慰的时候，如果有人接近他会感觉到……但他还是有种被撞破的尴尬，这应该就是羞耻，很奇妙的感受，他觉得无地自容，却不讨厌。  
没有亲吻，没有前戏，没有相爱的情人该有的一切。Fl4k强硬地入侵了他。  
Fl4k的器官太大了，比他用过的最大口径的霰弹枪都要粗，不给他任何适应的机会，直挺挺地撞进来，撤出去，再撞进来……  
“唔……”  
真实的性行为和zero之前自己拿枪拿手指捅来捅去是完全不同的体验。他被压在已几具尸体上，无法动弹的手扣着身下尸体的肉，大约是抓进去了，指尖有点黏黏的触感。双腿完全被拉开，裤子中间用匕首割开，腿间那套没有生殖功能的生殖器官完全暴露出来，现在应该在急切地流出大概是同样成分的液体。他有点好奇自己的下半身到底是什么样的，之前他自己有摸过，但一直都忘了观察一下那里到底什么样子，湿起来的时候是不是很狼狈……  
不过很快他就没有功夫想这些了。他的身体逐渐开始不受系统控制，擅自发热，发抖，肉体部分沁出一层薄薄的细汗，呼吸变得急促，难以压抑地想发出声音。  
他的身体似乎不像正常的人类那样在通道中有某个可以触发快感的敏感点，而是那整条肉壁都很敏感，清晰地描摹着fl4k的性器在他身体中进出的每一下过程，积极地产生出无上的快感。当然因为身体被强制破开的缘故，他穴道内所捕捉的除了性愉悦还有各种痛楚，被撕裂或者被冲撞，但痛这种感触对zero来说本身也是一种快感。  
或许他表现得真的像个婊子吧，尽管那时他其实不知道婊子应该是什么样子的。  
Fl4k十分认真地操他，顶到他体内尽量深的地方，强迫他发出声音，同时告诉他他下面有多淫秽，流了多少水，阴茎硬成什么样子……在这件事中fl4k应该也是沉迷的，他听到他粗重的气喘，也感受着他撞击的力道，至少他对这具身体是有兴趣的。fl4k总是这样的，杀人的时候很认真，喂狗的时候很认真，交配的时候也很认真。真迷人。  
Fl4k说，别像个死人似的，叫出声，或者说点什么。  
Zero不想叫出声音来，但是该说什么呢……  
“我可以杀掉你吗？”  
Fl4k的动作略顿了一下，接着更加深重地入侵了他。  
“如果你能的话，就可以。”  
太深了……zero忍不住低低呻吟出声，他剧烈地抖了一下，双腿紧紧盘锁上fl4k的腰。  
他快高潮了。  
在这次做爱的过程中，zero一直保持着第一次感受到的羞耻感，以及与之前的体验截然不同的性快感、疼痛、满足、甚至是喜悦，早在这件事情开始之初他的系统就已经过载了，中途发出过几次警告，但两个人都默契地没有在乎。  
终于，Zero的系统在高潮来临的前一刻彻底崩溃了。他甚至都没有好好感受一下由他的意淫对象为他带来的高潮。

当他的系统再一次启动的时候，他和fl4k已经在回公司的飞机上了。  
这次任务只有他们两个活了下来，通讯设备也丢了，好不容易联系上公司之后，公司安排了附近的一架运输货机来接他们回去。  
拥挤的货仓里，他们两个人并排坐着。  
Zero看了看自己的身体，下身还在痛，裤子上依然有个开口，刚刚的事情中fl4k应该是在他系统崩溃死机之后也做到了最后，他腿上和里面还留着没有干透的精液，白色的。  
Fl4k居然可以射出正常的精液，他射精的时候出来的东西都是透明的……  
Zero在自己腿间摸来摸去的动作吸引了fl4k，他似乎很讶异。  
“你还没过瘾？”  
Zero转头看他，答非所问。  
“之前你说，我可以杀了你。”  
但显然Fl4k完全没有把他当回事。  
“可以，要动手吗？”  
“不……现在的我杀不了你。”zero翻身骑到fl4k身上，开始解他的裤子“但总有一天我会的。”  
Zero十分惦记着高潮的滋味，刚刚太可惜了，故而他迫切地想再来一次。  
Fl4k没有拒绝他，伸手从他的胸口摸下去，手指送进他再一次湿润的穴里。  
“别坐在我鸡巴上说这种话，小婊子。”  
他们在飞机的货仓里又做了一次，这一次zero没有死机，他如愿以偿地体验到了高潮，身体颤抖着几乎要弹起来，甚至连没有触感的机械部分都产生了愉悦的错觉，稀薄透明的精液喷到fl4k的胸口上，甚至在结束一段时间之后，他的阴茎也依然没有软下去。  
太爽了。他想。  
怪不得人类宁愿冒着生小孩的危险也要做爱。

这件事情之后到zero因某些原因不得不逃离公司的这段时间，他们便心照不宣地保持着这样说不清的关系。  
他们表面上仍是不太熟的样子，但私下里他们会在各种隐秘的地方战斗，如果战斗中zero的身体没有被打坏的话，他们会在结束后顺便做个爱。  
一般这种情况都始于zero对fl4k的谋杀，终于fl4k在zero身体里灌一肚子精液。不过有时zero也会突然只是单纯的想做爱，于是爬到fl4k身上去，一边主动脱掉衣服和裤子，拉着他的手摸自己的下身。  
他们做爱的时候，fl4k会说各种下流的话来刺激zero，他不知道fl4k心里是不是真的这样想，不过就算真的那么想也没关系，他不觉得做一个下面被摸一把就湿了的婊子有什么不好的。  
Zero是只为暗杀而出世的改造人，而fl4k却不是。比起zero，fl4k的各种系统和功能都更加完善，包括战斗方面和情感方面，他的系统里安装着更多的模块用来应对各种情况。所以zero不得不承认，他在很多方面是无法和fl4k比的，用人类的比喻来说，fl4k像是个年长他许多岁的人，拥有的知识和阅历都远超于他，这其中包括各种生活经验、战斗经验，甚至是做爱的经验。战斗的时候，fl4k从不迁就他或者容让他，他想杀掉fl4k的时候，fl4k理所当然地也想杀掉他。  
但有趣的是，他们都杀不掉对方。Zero很大方地承认自己并打不过fl4k，但这不代表他会被杀，fl4k经常会打坏他的身体，甚至是近乎毁灭性的创伤，但如果在这时候fl4k继续攻击下去，那么他们将迎来一场和谐的同归于尽。  
不管以什么立场来说，那都是一个最悲剧的结局。  
也许这便是zero将来热衷于挑战的雏形，他越来越沉迷于这种仿佛永远追不上的差距，他不止一次地想象真正杀掉fl4k的那一天，刀刃穿过他的身体或者头颅内的中枢，将一切差距弥平，让他对fl4k那说不清的感情以最完美的姿态结束，这让他兴奋，各种方面的。

在公司呆了几年后，zero离开了公司。  
当时的具体原因有些复杂，复杂到zero懒得占用内存去记住，于是过了些日子之后，渐渐就记不清了。  
他真的像个婊子一样，跟fl4k打完了睡过了，拍拍屁股就走了。  
他作为雇佣兵在各个星球间辗转旅行，期间他遇到过让他感兴趣的人，但往往因为对方太过薄命，导致他的兴趣也没有坚持多久。再也没有人能像fl4k那样跟他打，跟他干，让他迷恋地想着他，如同想得到他那样想让他死。  
尽管他已经知道那应该不是所谓的爱情，但他依然愿意用“迷恋”这个词来形容他对fl4k的感觉。  
在潘多拉落脚的时候，杰克所释放的武士的确让他在一瞬间找回了那种熟悉的兴奋感，但武士也没有撑多久就七零八落地死了，只给他留下了一地的枪。  
他不知道自己和那时相比成长了多少，如今的自己能不能杀掉fl4k，但既然他一直都在成长，fl4k没有道理会故步自封，所以他们之间的差距应该还是存在的。  
他觉得，他有些思念fl4k了。

那次的重逢其实是非常狼狈的。  
他刚刚独自清理完一个强盗和变态的据点，带着一身伤，浑身都在痛，痛得他根本不知道到底是哪里中弹了，右臂大概有点骨裂，还可以活动，只是很痛而已。  
Fl4k出现的时候让他有一瞬间的恍惚。  
仿佛是回到多年前还在公司，一起出任务的时候。只不过那时候他们的枪口会对着同一个方向，这次的话，黑漆漆的枪口不得不直指着对方。  
公司终于后知后觉地派人来追杀他了，居然还是让fl4k来执行的。Zero很遗憾，他那一身的伤痕让他不能像以前那样全力和fl4k打一场，只能垂死挣扎一下，然后被杀掉。  
在他想这些有的没的的时候，fl4k已经向他的肩膀和膝盖开了枪，接着抓着他的头盔将他的后脑重重地砸在石碓上，一下不够，他抓着他的头一下接着一下地往石头上砸，直到砸碎了他头盔的后盖，露出内部的核心。  
他忍痛抽出刀来想要反击，但他的手臂已经没有力气了。Fl4k轻松地抓住他的手腕，抖掉刀，然后猛地往反方向一扭……他清楚地听到自己骨骼断裂的声音，锥心砭骨的疼痛在一瞬间袭来，他整个人在发抖，忍着没有惨叫出声来，可喉咙里还是挤出些许嘶哑的闷哼。  
Fl4k以一个十分扭曲的角度拧着他已经彻底骨折的手臂，凑近他的耳边，轻轻与他说话。  
“又见面了，亲爱的，我来找你了。”  
“……”  
“找到了，就杀了你。”  
Zero觉得自己真是个下流的变态。哪怕在这样的情况下，他的身体依然会对fl4k产生反应。  
Fl4k也注意到了这一情况。他略笑着，又说。  
“都过了这么久，为什么你还是这么淫乱……这些年有人上过你吗？像当初我跟你那样，你也会对别人这样张开腿吗？”  
他在zero的腿间摸了一把，却没有进一步的动作。  
“不过现在我要执行任务，没空上你。下了地狱之后，你有大把的时间想着我自慰，像你以前一样。”  
“……”  
因为核心受损的缘故，zero的意识渐渐变得淡薄。之后fl4k还说了什么，但他已经听不清了。  
在意识即将消散前，他看到自己手不受控制地抬起来，颤巍巍地似乎想要去抚摸fl4k的面容，却被毫不留情地挥开。  
fl4k的膝盖压着他的胸腔，霰弹枪顺着他头盔上的裂缝在数位屏上砸开一个洞，他的脸已经感受不到空气的进入，也感受不到枪口顶在他头上的哪个位置。  
他的意识和系统彻底断掉了链接，他终于回到了那个美好、纯粹的，黑色的世界。他想，fl4k应该不会再爱他了。

“Good night killer,and my pretty bitch.”

以为自己要彻底报废的zero还是醒来了。  
系统重启后的第一件事，就是系统本身对这件事的质疑。  
恢复了大部分感知功能之后，他发现自己在一个废弃的飞车旅馆，fl4k正拿着螺丝刀给他安装头盔后脑上的零件。  
他抬了抬手，骨折的手臂被打上了夹板，动的时候还是会痛，看起来他昏迷的时间并没有很长。  
“别动，在这里变成残废我就真的把你报废掉。”  
“你在干什么。你是来杀我的。你不该这样。”  
Fl4k说话时语气有些轻快：“是，我来杀你，我也的确把你杀了。你的核心中枢报废，录像发送给公司，在公司那边你已经死了。”  
“可我还是醒了。”  
“那关我屁事。”  
Zero不说话了，直到fl4k把他头盔的后盖修理完毕。  
Fl4k丢下螺丝刀的时候，zero翻了个身，向他张开腿。  
“上我吧。既然你没有杀了我。那就上了我。”  
Fl4k怔住了一下，压到了他身上。  
“你是不是想我了？”  
“大概吧。”  
“小婊子……”fl4k没有脱他的衣服，只拉下他的裤子，揉搓着他的性器“我不会再回去了，跟我走吧。”  
“……”  
Zero没有回答，因为fl4k再一次进入了他。  
他想，他不会跟他走的。  
他们会在星际间漫漫流浪，然后重逢。在这些重逢中的最后一次，其中一人会死在另一个人的手上，来作为这段感情的结束。  
Zero想过也许死亡未必真的是结束，如果fl4k死了，他恐怕不会再找到一个如同fl4k这样让他为之着迷的人，那样的话，他会用很长一段时间来怀念fl4k，甚至有可能是永远。  
永远是一个常出现在情诗里的词。  
Zero知道这一切都并非爱情，但至少在他残缺的一生中，曾经离爱情那么近过。


End file.
